I'm Not Leaving You
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Now that she was not constantly in fear of dying, curiosity had finally crept into her. Who really had she been? What was she like? Bianca had been her sister too, and she really thought she would have loved having a sister –not that she was complaining of having a brother or anything– so it was just natural that she'd come to be curious about her.


**Okay guys, hi! So... you are going to aske how why did this happen, right? Well... Since I finished The Son of Neptune I've been wondering how would it be and what would happen if Hazel ever felt like... I dunno... curipus abput Bianca... Like, it was her sister too, and... I dunno, the idea just popped out! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _I'm Not Leaving You_**

* * *

She had been thinking on it for a while.

The war with Gaea was over now and things were slowly, but surely, going back to normal. One of those things were social relationships.

After spending so much time trying to defeat an immortal goddess it was taking a little more than expected to rediscover how did it feel to not be about to die before turning every corner.

But there was still this other little thing that bugged her each and every time she came across her brother.

It was not Nico, not at all. That boy has saved her and she loved him with her whole heart. It was more like–herself.

It could not be said that she was 'rediscovering' how to treat her brother because never had she had any. For her it was more like 'discovering', simply and plainly. It was not like that for Nico, though.

Nico used to have a sister before, years in the past.

Maybe that was what had her so restless after all–the fact that maybe, even if it was unconsciously, Nico would always be comparing her to that other girl, Bianca.

Now that she was not constantly in fear of dying, curiosity had finally crept into her. Who really had she been? What was she like? Bianca had been her sister too, and she really thought she would have loved having a sister –not that she was complaining of having a brother or anything– so it was just natural that she'd come to be curious about her.

Still, she knew she couldn't ask that to Nico, it was too much of an issue to bring the matter up, and she wasn't someone to put her own feelings over the ones of the others, so when she finally made the question, it was not to her brother.

The only thing she really knew about Bianca apart from her name and godly parent was that she had chosen reincarnation just a bit before Nico found her in the Asphodels.

She had never dared ask too much about her to Nico, sensing it was something the boy might have preferred to keep for himself, but she knew that the reincarnation was not the whole thing.

Just like she knew that talking about Bianca was an issue she knew there was a hidden reason as to why it was such a taboo to speak out her name.

And curiosity had finally appeared.

It was one thing that Nico –Bianca's younger brother after all– had something with the name, even when the girl had been dead for a few years by then, but it was not only him. Percy too, for example, and that girl, Jason's sister.

The other day, just to mention a date, they'd been watching a movie, a simple, innocent movie, but it had this tiny –very tiny in fact– detail that included a character named like the daughter of Hades. Percy had shuddered so violently that she had almost thought he would simply change the channel.

And she wanted to know who that girl was. That girl that was her sister and that was also so very capable of causing such a mixture of emotions among people she held so dearly in her heart even after she'd been gone for so long.

Having decided that asking Nico was out of the table, she'd come up with the idea of asking Percy. They'd been through uncountable battles together, and she trusted him with her life. And, most importantly, she was sure that the son of Poseidon would know the things she so desperately wanted to discover.

He had shuddered and tried to avoid the question, but he had finally realized that Hazel was being serious, and that there was no point in making it any longer that it was needed, so he finally gave up. It was her right to know, after all, Bianca had been her sister too, even if they had never met each other.

He'd told her everything, everything that he had omitted for so long or that he had simply expected her to either know already or not think of asking.

He'd started by explaining how Grover had found the two boys at a school and asked for their help. She was kind of surprised to know that Thalia had been there too, because the daughter of Pluto was used to think of her as the fearless huntress she'd seen, and seeing her as a normal camper was a bit strange, but that was not all that could be said of Percy's narration.

Percy had then proceeded to explain how Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and him had found the two demigods and then he told her how this huge manticore had appeared.

Another surprise for her had been the fact that in the end the manticore had kidnapped Annabeth. Annabeth, the strong, fearless, brave demigod she didn't really relate her to a damsel in distress and in need of being saved.

Percy also pinpointed how Nico was back then, with his innocent and rather impertinent questions. The simple thought of her brother acting like that, like a normal, naïve little boy was somewhere between heart-warming and heart-breaking for her, she realized, as a small smile lit her features.

She was so surprised by that mental image that she had almost interrupted Percy and asked him to just get to the reason why Nico was so... different now directly.

But right after he'd said it. She didn't even have time to ask that question to the son of Poseidon, because he immediately got there.

Bianca had left. She had chosen to leave with the Huntresses with no second thoughts. She'd simply turned her back on a little boy that trusted her more than anyone, turned on her heels and left with the Huntresses expecting that someone else took care of her younger brother.

Percy had then explained how she had sacrificed herself for saving everyone else in the expedition from Talos, but Hazel couldn't help but ask herself why was it that Bianca had taken the figurine from the junkyard when Aphrodite had explicitly said Hephaestus could be kind of overprotective when it came to those old things.

Finally, Percy had concluded saying that she probably knew what the ending was better than he did, seeing as the only thing he knew from that point was that Bianca had chosen reincarnation.

It was probably her own thoughts, but Hazel couldn't help but feel… Maybe they were just her own mixed up emotions and maybe she was being too harsh to her deceased –and unknown– sister, but...

"So you are saying she left her ten-year-old brother with a bunch of complete strangers after she'd seen a monster appear and abduct a girl that had acted as if she knew how to fight that thing?" she asked, debating her tone between one of surprise and one of indignation

"She had her reasons" Percy pointed out. "But yes, she left."

"And then she reincarnated and didn't stop to say goodbye?" she continued to ask, rising her voice just a bit.

"Well, I don't know!" Percy said. "I have no idea, but whatever she did she must have had a reason as to why. She was one of the bravest–" but Hazel had already turned on her heels and was not listening to him anymore.

Maybe she was just confused and she was being too harsh on her sister. Maybe she just couldn't fully understand how was it that Bianca had been capable of leaving her younger brother behind. Maybe she simply thought Nico didn't deserve that, but the thing was that she really didn't agree with what Bianca had done.

Next time she saw her brother, she immediately draw her arms around him, not even bothering to remember that he didn't like physical touch.

"I'm never going to leave you" she whispered, not quite sure about what she was saying or about why she was saying such a thing but continuing nevertheless. "I promise you–I promise you I won't leave you alone. I would never, _ever_ turn my back on you." she promised.

Whether if Nico understood what she had just said or got why was it that she'd said that, he didn't answer. But the thing was, he didn't pull away either.

When she finally stepped back, Nico didn't say anything to her, and her cheeks slowly tainted with a faint pink, but she still smiled at him affectionately, and for once, she saw a fond smile tug at the corners of his lips.

Yes, she decided, after everything that had passed, things were _finally_ going to get better.

* * *

 **So... mind telling me how did that go? I'm a bit... wary about it... Lets face it, Bianca ain't my favorite in the series, I haven't really gotten myself over the fact that she abandoned her younger brother first time she got, right after saying that Nico and her only had each other. A friend said it was OOC on Hazel's side, and I fear it might be, put I couldn't help myslef.**

 **So please, please, comment and tell me what do you think!**

 **Love ya'!**


End file.
